Nothing to Lose
Nothing to Lose is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. It is the second-episode of the three-episode pf endgame arc. It marks the last appearance of Moltor. Synopsis The Rangers travel to various parts of the world in their hopes to find the key that will lead them to the last jewel of the Corona Aurora. Meanwhile, Mack's increasingly reckless actions come to a head when he heads for Moltor's volcano to retrieve the crown alone. Plot Moltor is inside his volcano and it is shaking quite violently. Moltor: Now that the Fearcats, Kamdor and Miratrix are gone, only Flurious stands in my way. But I have the crown and another secret weapon. Moltor is holding on to the crown, but he can barely keep his balance as his home continues to shake. Moltor: My lair is growing unstable. There is not much time. In his ice den, Flurious is using the blue sapphire to cause havoc in Moltor's volcano. Norg walks up, eager to please Flurious. Flurious wants nothing to do with Norg and tells him to play with the lint in his belly button. Norg does so, but Flurious plays no attention to the large ball of lint Norg has pulled out. Meanwhile, the teens are flying to Japan to try and find the Tri-Dragon key. the teens begin their search as son as they hit the ground. The teens run into Moltor and a monster of his. The teens morphed. The Power Rangers battled Moltor and the monster. The monster is capable of copying Black Ranger's weapons and does so as it battles Black Ranger. Eventually the monster retreats. Moltor defeats the Rangers and they demorph as they hit the ground. Moltor continues his search for the key and comes across it. Tyzonn is quietly crawling towards Moltor and hides behind some trees. Tyzonn sees Moltor try to get the key, and they key burrow itself beneath the ground. Ronny, Rose, Dax, Mack, and Will catch up to Tyzonn and ask him if he is okay. Tyzonn tells them he is okay, but the Tri-Dragon key is gone. Moltor is angry at his monster for not defeating the Rangers. The monster tells him that next time the Rangers will not get off so easily. the monster uses his tentacles to search for the key. Elsewhere, the teens are searching the area for the key as well. Moltor and the monster soon arrive at the base of a waterfall. The monster tells Moltor the key is here. The Rangers have arrived as well. The Rangers battled Moltor and the monster. It is another difficult battle. The monster replicates Red Ranger's weapons as well. Black Ranger calls in his Hovertek cycle to help in the battle. Eventually the Red Ranger and Black Ranger are demorph. Will gives Mack a hard time about putting himself out there and Mack gives Will a hard time as well. Their joking stops when they see the monster has grown to giant size. The battle continues as Mack and Will morph once more. The Rangers battled Moltor. A giant Sentinel Knight appears and battles the giant monster. Mercury Ranger has his zords sent and forms his FlashPoint Megazord. Mercury Ranger and Sentinel Knight battle the monster until it is destroyed. On the ground, Moltor is not too happy, but his mood changes as the Tri-Dragon key appears and heads in his direction. Black Ranger suddenly leaps in front of Moltor, grabs the key, and lands safely on a rock above. Moltor is furious. The Rangers battle Moltor until he retreats. The teens are in the mansion packing for their next mission. The teens really want to get the crown from Moltor. Dax suggests they go into his volcano and just take it. The rest agreed, Mack is in the hall, overhearing the conversation. Spencer stops them by telling them the volcano is inhabitable to humans and they are not to go. The teens reluctantly agreed. Mack discreetly leaves the mansion. Inside his volcano, Moltor tells his Lava Lizards they don't need the key to get the fifth jewel. Mack walks in and confronts Moltor. In the control center, Will notices Mack is missing. Mr. Hartford tells Spencer to contact Mack's locator watch and tell him to come. Spencer has bad news for them. Spencer tells them Mack is inside the volcano and the volcano is very unstable. Everyone gathers around the screen as they see Mack confront Moltor. Mack morphs into Red Ranger. Red Ranger battles Moltor and the Lava Lizards. The Lava Lizards are destroyed. The rest of the Rangers arrive and race inside the volcano. Mercury Rangers fires at Moltor. The rest of the Rangers tell Red Ranger they have to leave. The Rangers race out of the volcano as it falls apart. Later, a hurt Moltor enters Flurious ice den. Flurious, Norg, and several Chillers are there as Moltor stumbles in. Moltor wants to work with his brother to destroy the Rangers. Moltor offers the crown, which he is reluctant to give, and Vella. Flurious instructs Norg to take Vella. Norg walks up to Vella and gives her a hug. Flurious then offers his chair to Moltor. Moltor tells Flurious he is too kind as he is lead to the chair. Flurious is holding the crown and tells his brother not kind enough. Flurious uses his staff and freezes Moltor. Then Flurious smashes Moltor into hundreds of pieces. Norg and Vella are stunned. Flurious is very pleased and is now set on destroying the Rangers. In the mansion, Mr. Hartford has the teens together. Mr. Hartford is furious with Mack for placing his team in danger. Spencer walks in and tells them the signal for the crown is now in the north, the very north. The teens realizes Flurious now has the crown. Mr. Hartford tells the teens their priority is getting the fifth jewel, they will get the crown later. The teens start to leave, but Mr. Hartford stops Mack. Mack asks Mr. Hartford what is he going to do, take away his Tracker. Mr. Hartford tells him maybe he should, since his behavior has lead him to take dangerous risks. Mack points out he went to the volcano, because he is the expendable one of the team. Mr. Hartford can always replace him with a Mack2 or Mack3. Mack glares at his father and then walks out. Mr. Hartford is at a loss as to what to do. Later, the teens arrive in Egypt and entered the building. With the key in place, the teens are able to open box, but when they do, they are stunned. It is empty. Dax tells them not completely empty and takes out a small medallion. Rose, Dax, Will, and Mr. Hartford are in the control center. The teens tells Mr. Hartford about finding the tomb, but nothing within except the small medallion. Rose believes the real king was hidden perhaps in another room to fool grave robbers. Rose gives the medallion to Mr. Hartford. Mr. Hartford takes a long look and then tells the three teens to gather the others and meet upstairs. In his ice den, Flurious places the blue sapphire onto the crown. Flurious is very happy and he asks the crown to show him where the rest of the jewels are. The crown shows him a vision of the Hartford mansion. Elsewhere in the ice den, Vella is pacing her cell. Norg walks up to the cell. Vella thanks him for the fish. Norg tells her that he caught it with his feet. Vella tells Norg that she is a rescuer and she has a very good friend name Tyzonn. Norg excitedly tells Vella he has a friend named Tyzonn that pull a splinter out of his foot. Norg thinks the two Tyzonns should meet. Vella tells Norg there can only be one Tyzonn. Norg asks Vella if her Tyzonn has silver eyes, and then he notices, like hers. Vella smiles as she nods yes. Norg realizes they both know the same Tyzonn. At the mansion, Mr. Hartford and the teens are upstairs. Mr. Hartford tells the teens how fifteen years ago he had received the mummy as a gift by a foreign government. Mr. Hartford had always wondered about the indent on the tomb. Mr. Hartford didn't know what it was for, now he does. Mr. Hartford places the medallion onto the tomb. Rose asks for the jewels. Rose walks towards the mummy with the jewels in her hands. The jewels light up and give a powerful glow. The teens and Mr. Hartford are knocked off their feet. The mummy begins to walk out of his tomb as Spencer walks in and states my word. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Kelson Henderson as Norg (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Mark Wright as Magmador (voice) *Beth Allen as Vella Notes *This marks the final appearance of Moltor. *When Norg is visiting Vella in her cell, she remarks that there can only be one Tyzonn. However, in "Behind the Scenes" while the rangers are being interviewed, when Tyzonn gives his name, Jessica says it's an unusual name, to which Tyzonn replies that it's common on his planet. See Also (Magmador fight footage) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes